


Christmas happiness

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: happy christmas, penpal will be back after boxing day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Christmas happiness

“Potter” A gruff voice called before a finger poked him hard in the ribs. 24 year old Harry Potter grunted loudly before sitting up and letting out a snort pushing his hair from his eyes. His lover of three years was sat at his side in the bed his blonde hair rumpled from sleep, or lack thereof, the skin of his eyes was discoloured and puffy and Harry rolled his eyes slowly.

  
“Whatsit?” 

  
“How eloquent, Potter” Draco Malfoy said folding his arms over his chest his blonde eyebrows knitting together and Harry jabbed him in the stomach sensing something was up he pushed away the last dredges of sleep before absently reaching for his glasses before remembering that he didn’t wear them anymore. 

  
“Shut up, I was asleep, what’s up Draco?” 

  
“You do realise that its Christmas tomorrow, don’t you?” Draco asked and although he knew what his lover was worried about, he tried to defuse the situation by making a joke of it.

  
“I was aware of that, but aren’t you a little old to be waiting up for Santa, aren’t you?” He teased and Draco shot him a hard stare jabbing him hard in the ribs. 

  
“Ha bloody ha. You do realise that my parents are coming?”

  
“Yes, I mean you might have mentioned it once or twice an hour for the last month or so. Dray, I know you’re worried but...”

  
“But nothing, my father hates you, and if he didn’t, he hates that I’m gay and that the Malfoy family name will die with me!” Draco shouted meaning every word and Harry knew he wasn’t lying. Lucius Malfoy hated everything about him but he hated Draco being gay just as much if not more. Ordinarily Harry wouldn’t care and neither would Draco but Harry knew that Draco wanted his parents to accept him more so around Christmas. 

  
“Dray, I will do my level best not to antagonise your father tomorrow but...If he says anything at all that upsets you, well he can fuck off” Harry spat with feeling taking Draco’s hand and holding it to his chest. His fingers were longer and softer of his own and it was one of the many things he loved about him. It had been shocking to realise that he was gay. He had been dating Ginny Weasley for a year or two when he had woken one morning and realised that he wasn’t happy. He was just living a life that everyone had expected of him. Ginny had taken it better than her family. Ron still only talked to him when he absolutely had to and Hermione, not wanting to be torn between her husband and her friend had simply drifted away focused instead on her climb to the top of the ministry. He had fooled around with a few guys before meeting with Draco in a club in muggle London. Everything had clicked into place and even in the bad times Draco made him happy. “This is our house, our Christmas, and not even your father is not going to ruin it. And as for the family line dying with you...What if it doesn’t have to?”

  
“Excuse me, in case you haven’t noticed Potter you are a man, you can’t produce a child no matter how much we try...” Draco wiggled his eybrows and Harryy flushed hitting him on the shoulder as he growled;

  
“Shut up you pointed face prat, I was going to tell you tomorrow but Luna has offered to carry a baby for us...If you want...Urgh, crap, this is a bad time...I should have just...”

  
“You...Want a child with me?”

  
“Yes, you bloody prat, I love you and I will happily have a child with you, and you can even give them a weird astrological name...Ugh...” Harry’s rant was cut off by Draco jumping him his mouth pressing hotly against his. It took him a moment to come to his senses but when he did Draco was pulling away from him and jumping off the bed. He vanished from the bedroom and then Harry heard footsteps on the stairs leading to their small attic where they kept their owls. A few minutes later the blonde was back holding up a small present wrapped in silver and green paper.

  
“Here...Open it”

  
“Its not Christmas...” Harry left but he did as he was told unwrapping the present and finding a black box inside. It was small but looked expensive and Harry felt his heart beat erratically against his ribs realising what would be inside before opening it. Inside was a simple white gold ring with a single band of yellow gold in the centre. “Draco...”

  
“Marry me, if we’re going to have a child it won’t be illegitimate”

  
“Prat! Of course I’ll marry you, put it on...” Harry handed the ring to Draco who slipped it on his finger before kissing him again. Tomorrow Draco’s parents would come and Lucius could either be happy or leave but nothing will take away their happiness. Not now, not ever. 

  
*-*-*-*  
Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas, penpal will be back after boxing day


End file.
